


［譯］我們之間的一些事 | Something about us

by betty302



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302
Summary: 「再會了，下次見面時，很可能是我為自己籌辦一場這樣活動的時候。」希爾凡把香檳酒杯放在桌上，表情僵住了。他真的感到寒意，彷彿冰刺穿了他的脊背，然後，他突然變得焦躁。「什麼？」菲力克斯的表情沒有變化。他看起來很冷淡，有點兒不快，但這些天來他的臉就是這副樣子。菲力克斯不耐煩地發出一聲小小的咕噥，大概是因為不得不重複自己的話：「我被告知自己需要考慮結婚，越快越好。」--總而言之，在得知菲力克斯面臨結婚壓力後，希爾凡對他的朋友進行了一些不明智的挑逗，並意識到他對菲力克斯的感情並不像他曾經想像的那麼柏拉圖式。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, 希爾凡/菲力克斯
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	［譯］我們之間的一些事 | Something about us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something about us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102705) by [Snow_Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls). 



> ［作者註］  
> 我終於玩了FE3H，這促使我必須來寫這些愚蠢的東西。我不敢相信任天堂就這樣把這個炸彈扔給我們，然後隨意地走開了，诶诶〜，大哥你有沒有搞錯？  
> 當然，在寫這篇文時，我也聽了無數遍《Something about us》，老天，它實在好搭這篇文。  
> 請欣賞第一章！
> 
> ［譯註］  
> 本文為Switch遊戲〈Fire Emblem 風花雪月〉的同人〈Something about us〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者Snow_Falls給予翻譯授權。  
> 本譯文係參酌〈彩雲小譯(LingoCloud)〉之翻譯結果後，修正校訂而成，若不喜者請慎入；若譯文有誤植之處，請不吝隨時提出，謝謝。  
> 很喜歡這篇戰後的希爾凡/菲力克斯文，推薦給大家。

_It might not be the right time_

_這也許不是對的時間_

_  
I might not be the right one_

_我也許不是對的人_

_  
But there's something about us I want to say_

_但有些關於我們的某些事，我就想說_

_  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

_因為不管怎樣，我們之間存在著些什麼_

_-Something about us, Daft Punk_

_\--_ _我們之間的一些事，傻瓜龐克_

「難道沒人告訴過你，要是你一直擺出那副表情，它就會成為你臉的一部份嗎？」

他的朋友把目光從閒散地看著宴會大廳，轉而對向了希爾凡。希爾凡想念菲力克斯嫌棄的目光，他想，他已經喜歡上了菲力克斯的瞪視，這挺愚蠢的，但他確實很想念這個。這是在戰爭結束後，他已經和菲力克斯分開好幾個月後，他發現到的一個事實。當然，他最想念的是他朋友溫柔的時刻， ** _『_** ** _我幾乎想擁抱你。_** ** _』_** 那段特別的回憶仍然使他感到愉快而溫暖，雖然希爾凡試著不要太頻繁地提起它，以防它被不斷的操作弄得彈性疲乏。他更喜歡把它安全地藏在腦海裡，只有當他真得需要一些東西來讓他微笑時，他才會把它提出來。

「你說過，很多次了。」菲力克斯乾巴巴地說。

希爾凡笑了，「這就是你無視我善意警告的原因嗎？ 我該讓貝雷絲來告訴你嗎？ 你似乎對聽從她的指導沒有什麼問題。」

菲力克斯的臉上泛起了淡淡紅暈，他把目光移開了。「她碰巧有令人欽佩的戰術技巧，如果在戰鬥中不遵從她的指示，我就是個傻瓜。如果我死了，就沒人能把你從你的愚蠢中拯救出來了。」

「嘿，這怎麼變成我的事了？」

「我得說，一直以來不是這樣嗎？」

希爾凡笑了，菲力克斯喝了一口香檳。他們一起站在王宮大廳裡的餐食桌旁，並不是只有他們佔據了那裡。許多客人被邀請來參加大主教和芙朵拉國王的婚禮。婚宴正如火如荼地進行著，雖然希爾凡和菲力克斯已經在王都待了好幾天了，但他們都還沒機會見到這對新婚夫婦。有那麼多的準備工作要做，希爾凡沒有得到機會來幫助，反而不止一次地因為妨礙工作而受到責備。

結婚典禮很美好，但並不像希爾凡想像的那麼傳統。由於國王要與大主教結婚，兩人都不能宣誓『從服』對方，因此他們的誓言比通常情況表達了更多的愛。希爾凡完全沒有料到，當帝彌托利的聲音在他宣誓的時候輕輕響起時，他突然哽咽起來，倒不是說他會向任何人承認這一點。

「你認為我們還要待多久？」菲力克斯問道，身子向後一靠，站在牆邊，一副高傲而冷淡的樣子。他們中的任何一個上次回到這裡已經有一段時間了，而顯然地，已經好長好長一段時間沒有任何理由來利用這個大廳進行任何形式的慶祝了。希爾凡不記得上一次見到這麼多人開心地穿著華美的絲綢和天鵝絨服飾是什麼時候了。這麼多年來，他只見到了冰冷盔甲的單調顏色。現在重溫起那超乎尋常、燦爛繽紛的色彩，幾乎是一種震驚，使他眼花繚亂。

希爾凡走到菲力克斯身邊，他也拿起了一杯香檳。「如果你現在離開，你要做什麼？訓練？」過了一會兒，菲力克斯沒有回答，希爾凡轉過頭來看著他，「等等，你真的打算這麼做嗎？菲力克斯，那是個玩笑！」

「聽著，」菲力克斯繼續望著大廳。「僅僅因為我們打贏了戰爭，並不代表我們不會再次被徵召去戰鬥。你可能會讓自己的技能退化，但我不會這麼做。」

希爾凡輕輕嘆了口氣，「哦，」他揚起紅色的眉毛說，「我 ** _可以_** 讓我的戰鬥技能消失嗎？」

現在，菲力克斯終於轉過頭來看著他，他微暗的眼色依舊嚴肅。「不能。」

希爾凡突然產生一種相當危險的衝動，想伸手去撫平菲力克斯眉間的皺紋。「好吧，我想你可能得選擇一下。我的友誼，還是訓練？」

希爾凡的調笑在那一刻戛然而止，菲力克斯正要開口回答，但突然又閉上嘴了。希爾凡轉過頭去看，發現帝彌托利和貝雷絲離他們只有幾步遠。

「好吧，」當他們靠得足夠近，他的聲音不會被音樂淹沒時，希爾凡說，「花了好幾個小時哪！ 終於過來為您卑微的臣民增光添彩了嗎？ 我不是在怪你，帝彌托利，你為什麼要和別人分享這樣一個美人呢？」他向貝雷絲眨眨眼，後者只是寬容地對他微笑。

帝彌托利搖了搖頭，但當希爾凡給了他一個擁抱時，帝彌托利毫不猶豫地接受了。帝彌托利與菲力克斯握手，希爾凡也擁抱了貝雷絲，表示祝賀。

「好好照顧他，」當他們擁抱在一起時，希爾凡平靜地說，「請照顧好他。」

輕輕地拉開距離，貝雷絲再次對他微笑，這一次更加溫柔了。「我當然會的。」她瞥了一眼她的丈夫，希爾凡幾乎覺得他應該迴避他的目光，因為她給帝彌托利的眼神是那麼深情，那麼充滿愛，幾乎是親密得不適宜在公共場合被看到。這使希爾凡的胸口有些扭曲，他不確定他是否願意調查是什麼原因。

「你不跳舞嗎？」帝彌托利問，回到妻子身邊。「那不是你的風格，希爾凡。我還以為你已經設法認識這裡一半以上的未婚妙齡女子了呢。」

「還有一些已婚的。」貝雷絲乾巴巴地補充說。

帝彌托利笑了，看著貝雷絲，好像她剛剛說了什麼你能想像到的最機智的話。希爾凡承認她確實讓他笑了，但這並不 ** _那麼_** 有趣。相愛的夫妻是如此奇怪。

「唉，」希爾凡戲劇性地悲嘆著。「如果我走了，誰來陪著我們這位酸溜溜的朋友呢？」他指了指菲力克斯，他已經回去靠在牆上了。

「哦，得了吧。」菲力克斯有點生氣地說，「不要為了我而犧牲自己。」

「你說得對。」希爾凡將他的杯子一飲而盡，「我不該再剝奪女士們陪伴我的權利了。」

「再會了，下次見面時，很可能是我為自己籌辦一場這樣活動的時候。」

希爾凡把香檳酒杯放在桌上，表情僵住了。他真的感到寒意，彷彿冰刺穿了他的脊背，然後，他突然變得焦躁。

「什麼？」

菲力克斯的表情沒有變化。他看起來很冷淡，有點兒不快，但這些天來他的臉就是這副樣子。菲力克斯不耐煩地發出一聲小小的咕噥，大概是因為不得不重複自己的話：「我被告知自己需要考慮結婚，越快越好。」

帝彌托利皺著眉頭問：「誰這麼說的？」

「我的顧問。」菲力克斯回答得很簡潔。「現在只剩下我了，如果我能確保有繼承人繼承我的家族，才是明智的。」菲力克斯的語調帶著厭倦。

希爾凡覺得好像從地面跌落進深淵裡。

帝彌托利對菲力克斯說了些希爾凡沒有聽懂的話作為回答；他的耳朵裡有一種嗡嗡聲。貝雷絲走到他跟前，拉了拉他的袖子，平靜地問道。「希爾凡，你不舒服嗎？ 你的臉色很蒼白。」

希爾凡意識到他幾乎眼睛一眨不眨地盯著菲力克斯。他移開目光，看著貝雷絲憂慮關心的臉。「我想我喝香檳喝得太快了，直接沖昏了頭腦。」他努力想要微笑。

從貝雷絲的表情來看，希爾凡並不認為他已經說服了她，但幸運的是，她並沒有再強迫他。相反地，她又看了他一眼，說道：「你想讓我叫梅爾賽德司來幫你嗎？」

「沒有那個必要，但謝謝你的關心，」希爾凡再次笑了，試著讓他的笑容更像他平時那樣迷人。

「——那就別這麼想。菲力克斯，你知道我打算改過自新，我可以這樣做，我 ** _想_** 這樣做，我只想表達我的願望，讓你和我選擇的人訂婚，為你爭取時間。你知道我不會強迫你做任何事的。」

現在，希爾凡重新將注意力回到他們的談話上，感覺自己的耳朵彷彿豎起來了。

「而我已經說了，我不需要你為我作戰。」

「你為什麼這麼固執？」帝彌托利問道。「你正在將這潛在可能的安排婚姻視為是一場戰爭！ 而如果你是這麼想的，那麼你根本不需要反對這個！」

他突然覺得自己再也無法忍受在那裡多待一會兒了，尤其是當他不得不聽著菲力克斯拒絕為那樁愚蠢的婚事做任何事情的時候。他突然背過身，抓起離他最近的一瓶酒，走出宴會大廳。

希爾凡在庭院裡閒逛了一會兒，閒散地喝著一瓶酒，他喝了第一口後，才發現這是瓶白葡萄酒。最終，他找到了去訓練場的路，東倒西歪地走進沙地，靠在沙地周圍的矮牆上。他喝得酩酊大醉，感到頭暈目眩。

他們四個來這裡訓練過多少次了？英谷莉特、帝彌托利、菲力克斯和希爾凡，他們打從孩提時就在一起，盡自己最大的努力來變得強大，可以和其他人一同並肩作戰。他從沒真正認真地考慮過戰爭之後的未來。他抽象地知道有一天他會結婚，他們都會結婚，這是他們的責任，知道這個就夠了，但希爾凡總是在思想上做好準備面對這個，他知道這對他個人意味著什麼，他的婚姻，還有他的伴侶。他從來沒想過，當其他人結婚時，當菲力克斯結婚時，又意味著什麼。

即使是現在，在喝了半瓶酒之後，一想到這件事，他的胃裡就感到又熱又刺痛地抽搐，而他的心似乎被掐住了。希爾凡想把瓶子扔出庭院，想奔出去消失在夜色中。

與此同時，他也想回到宴會大廳，找到菲力克斯和帝彌托利，要求他們了結這一切。帝彌托利是國王，他可以簡單地命令顧問們不要去管菲力克斯，而且，他給了菲力克斯一條出路；菲力克斯應該接受它，真是個愚蠢、傲慢、頑固的人。

似乎是被他的思想召喚，希爾凡突然聽到有人進入了訓練場。他抬起頭來，如果他沒喝醉的話，他能很快地認出人，但希爾凡直到當那個人走出陰影、站在月光下時，才意識到他是誰。

菲力克斯在沙地邊上停了下來，交叉著雙臂，低頭看著希爾凡。他挑起一邊眉毛。

「這不是我說我想去訓練場的意思。」

希爾凡把頭往後仰，哈哈大笑。他笑得太厲害，笑得太久了，他隱隱約約地意識到，但他似乎無法讓自己停下來。笑聲平息後，他朝菲力克斯笑了笑，菲力克斯現在看著他，臉上的表情似乎有些擔心。但是，當然，擔心的人是希爾凡。他甚至擔心菲力克斯會陷入一段沒有愛情的婚姻，會在他開始重新敞開心扉的時候讓他的生活苦不堪言，把自己和一個不認識、甚至不喜歡他的人綁在一起。希爾凡有權關心他的朋友，這不是他希望任何朋友會發生的事。

「你可以從我身上跨過去，悠閒地做你的訓練。」希爾凡回答，舉起酒瓶，像是在祝福菲力克斯，又喝了一口。

他意識到菲力克斯走進了沙地，一會兒，瓶子從他手裡被奪走，酒濺灑在他的外衣上。

「喂喂！」

「今晚到此為止，你這個醉鬼。」菲力克斯坐在他旁邊，把瓶子放在自己的另一邊。「你能解釋一下，為什麼你一個人走出來嗎？ 找你真是件痛苦的事。」

「還麻煩什麼？ 我自己一個人就挺好的。」

「是吶，你現在看起來好得不得了。」

希爾凡低頭看了看自己。他穿著一件銀襯裡的深藍色禮服，不知怎麼的，上面沾滿了泥巴和沙子。希爾凡看著自己的外衣，意識到自己好像在哪兒把它弄皺了，但他記不得發生了什麼，皺起了眉頭。

「你喝醉了。」菲力克斯聽起來很不高興。

希爾凡又抬頭看了看菲力克斯。他的衣服仍然整潔，雖然當他們起身時，它也會被沙子弄髒。他穿著蒼綠色的禮服，襯出棕色眼睛裡的淡金色，長長的頭髮也編成了髮辮，而不像往常一樣只是簡單地扎束起來。希爾凡突然想把髮帶解下來，看著菲力克斯的髮辮在他的手指上鬆開，看著那深色的頭髮是如何披散在菲力克斯的臉上。

有什麼熱烈的東西在希爾凡的胃裡翻滾著，但這一次它背後的感覺不是刺痛。

「你要結婚了。」希爾凡回道。

菲力克斯看了他一會兒。他棕色的眼眸隱晦黯淡，眼角的陰影在月光下顯現出來，而蒼白的皮膚在銀色的光芒下閃閃發光。

同樣的感覺再度向希爾凡襲來，但是更熱烈，在更低的地方。

「嫉妒了？ 很快就輪到你了。 我還以為你會很高興有更多時間在女人之間來回穿梭。」

「這讓我很不開心。」

兩個年輕人面面相覷。希爾凡想說點別的，別的什麼，但他無法正確地思考。他意識到，如果他開口說話，他不知道什麼樣的話會從他嘴裡吐出來。

「你喝醉了，」菲力克斯再次說道。「來吧，既然我花了這麼多時間找你，我還是把你送回你的房間吧。你真是個讓我頭疼的傢伙，你知道嗎？」

菲力克斯平靜地站起身來，撣去身上的灰塵，然後向希爾凡伸出一隻手。他看了它一會兒，然後緊緊地抓住它，感覺菲力克斯有力的抓握把他拉了起來。菲力克斯明顯比他矮，但他看上去很強壯，他現在感受到的那股力量，幾乎毫不費力地把希爾凡拉了起來。菲力克斯的手上長滿了老繭，很溫暖，當他鬆開手的時候，希爾凡幾乎想要求他再次握住他的手。

他們默默地走回希爾凡待的房間，恰好就在菲力克斯房間的隔壁。

「現在，去睡覺，讓酒醒一醒。」菲力克斯說道，以示晚安。

「等等，」希爾凡抓住他的手臂，當他正要離開時。「幫我——脫掉我的靴子？」

菲力克斯惱怒地嘆了口氣。「你是個孩子嗎？我是你的老媽嗎？穿著它們睡吧！」

「拜託了，以我們友誼的名義，菲力克斯。」

他看見菲力克斯動搖了。

「這就是你想要搬出我們友誼來的目的？」菲力克斯掙脫了抓著他的手，從希爾凡身邊走過，進到希爾凡的房間。「我不敢相信一個白痴竟救了我的命。」

希爾凡微笑地跟著他走了進去。他們走進希爾凡的房間，他重重地坐在床上，開始不體面地掙扎著解開上衣的紐扣。有好幾個，都很小，很難用被酒精灌壞的精巧肢體動作來解開。

菲力克斯跪在希爾凡面前，脫下靴子，相比之下，他的動作卻像清醒的人一樣迅速而有效。等到菲力克斯從希爾凡穿著襪子的腳上抬起頭來時，希爾凡只解開了他四分之一的紐扣，而且沒有按順序解開。就在那一刻，他對上了菲力克斯的目光，感到自己的心臟在胸口劇烈地跳動。

在燈光昏暗的房間裡，菲力克斯跪在他面前，撐起膝蓋起身解開希爾凡的外衣，他感覺到菲力克斯的呼吸灼熱地吐在他暴露的脖子上。

希爾凡似乎錯過了思考和行動之間的片刻，因為前一刻他還坐在床上，下一刻他就來到了地上。

「你以為你在幹什麼？」

希爾凡不僅來到地上，還把菲力克斯撞倒在地，壓在他身上。他呼吸急促，低頭看著一個驚呆了的菲力克斯，他的表情很快從驚訝變成了憤怒。

「留下來。」希爾凡脫口而出。

「什麼？」菲力克斯推了推希爾凡的胸口，他讓自己往後退了一點，這樣他的手臂幾乎完全伸展開來，籠罩在他的朋友身上。但是，他沒有放開菲力克斯。

「留下來，」希爾凡又說，「我要你留下來，我想——」顯然，希爾凡再也無法有條理的思考了，他低下頭，吻了吻菲力克斯的側臉。

他聽到一陣驚訝的吸氣聲，然後感覺到菲力克斯的手搭在他的肩膀上。手指緊抓著希爾凡的上衣，半開著，敞開著。菲力克斯又把他推了回去，希爾凡抬起頭看著他。他以前從沒有在菲力克斯臉上見到過這種表情；希爾凡不知該如何讀懂他的表情。

彷彿覺得已經沒什麼可以再失去的了，於是他的手滑到了菲力克斯的大腿上，向上移去，在頂處停了下來。

「留下來。」他低聲說，從自己的聲音中聽出了懇求。

有那麼一瞬間，感覺無窮無盡，令人興奮，菲力克斯既沒有做什麼，也沒有說什麼。 希爾凡覺得自己清醒了，開始驚慌起來。

然後，突然地，菲力克斯抓住了希爾凡的手，把它按到他那明顯的硬度。

從那時起，事情發生得很快。希爾凡拉了拉菲力克斯的褲帶，菲力克斯不耐煩地把手撥到一邊，熟練地解開自己的褲帶，然後開始解開希爾凡的。

他們都沒有停下來思考，但是當他們互相觸摸彼此的時候，那是一種閉著眼睛的快樂。菲力克斯又熱又硬，不用多久，溫熱的液體就滲出到希爾凡的手裡。希爾凡看得出他在努力保持呼吸平穩，但當他們繼續下去的時候，菲力克斯似乎無法阻止他急促的呼吸，好像他剛剛跑了很長一段距離。希爾凡不假思索地低下頭去吻他，但菲力克斯卻別開了頭。

希爾凡幾乎感到一種黑暗的愉悅，於是咬了咬菲力克斯的下頜，把拇指按在他濕潤的頂端上。他感到菲力克斯身體繃緊了，抓住希爾凡肩膀上那塊布料的手指牢牢收緊，然後菲力克斯顫抖了一下，發出一陣嗚咽的聲音。

「太快了。」希爾凡評論道，劇烈地喘息著，顯然一點也沒辦法保持克制著自我。

「閉嘴。」菲力克斯低聲說。

希爾凡笑了，感到一種奇怪的滿足感。菲力克斯回過頭來看著他，他蒼白的皮膚泛著紅潤，美得讓希爾凡感到一陣陣疼痛，覺得自己的笑容變得柔和了。

「你——你這個愛出風頭的混蛋。」菲力克斯的手又開始動了。他把手放開了希爾凡的上衣，向下伸去，和另一隻手一起，過了一會兒，當高潮來臨時，希爾凡把頭靠在菲力克斯的肩上。到目前為止，他感受到的那種強烈快感比他所經歷過的任何事物都遠要好得多。這種感覺好得讓他驚訝。最令人驚訝的是，希爾凡的心突然變得那麼充實，好像被什麼溫暖的液體給溢注滿了。

當他的呼吸平緩下來時，希爾凡拉著菲力克斯的衣領，親吻他脖子和肩膀之間的溫暖空間，下意識地深呼吸，吸取著他的氣味。

「滾開。」

希爾凡所感受到的溫暖，彷彿一個小小的太陽棲息在他的胸膛裡，從內而外地照射著他，使他覺得自己容光煥發，都因這兩個字消失了。

相反地，現在他覺得好像冰水澆灌在他的背上。他感到菲力克斯粗暴地推了他一把，這一次他爬了起來，屈膝跪坐著。菲力克斯也坐了起來，雙手在褲腿上擦了擦，拉緊了褲子，用幾乎是兇狠的速度把褲帶繫好。他沒有看希爾凡。

希爾凡感到肚子底部好像開了孔，咽了一口唾沫。他連忙把自己的褲子繫緊，帶著越來越大的恐懼，試探性地說。「菲力克斯？」

但是，菲力克斯沒有看他。他站起身來，把衣服拉直，甚至沒有理會希爾凡的存在，走出他的房間，關上了門。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者OS：我在凌晨兩點左右玩完了遊戲，當時我正躺在床上構思這個故事。比如，有些場景就像電影一樣上演，而有些場景則是我在腦海中一行一行地譜寫的。我不能停止思考這個，所以我會在這裡試著把它從我的頭腦中搬出來。  
> 還有，這只是溫和的情慾戲碼，它肯定會變得更加露骨，雖然希望你會發現它很好吃，因為這就是我首先和最重要要追求的感覺！www
> 
> 譯者OS：好好吃www，第一次翻譯英文的porn文很開心(灑花)，喜歡的人請留個kudo給作者與虛榮的譯者吧~


End file.
